Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to banner support devices and more particularly pertains to a new illuminated retractable banner display assemblyfor displaying and illuminating a banner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of banner support devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, banner support devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a base and a post operably coupled to the base and extending upwardly therefrom, and a support member operably coupleable with the post to support the banner in an upright display mode and to convert the banner to a curved configuration. Another prior art includes a retractable banner stand having a banner, a support base, a mast, a retracting mechanism, and a means for imparting a curvature in the horizontal plane on the banner. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new illuminated retractable banner display.